Silencio
by Ishtar Von Diego
Summary: Habían llegado a una situación que se estaba repitiendo con demasiada frecuencia.


Silencio

**Primer fic en otra sección... obliga a presentarse y hacer aclaraciones: **

**Buenas, qué tal, obviamente no me llamo Ishtar Von Diego aunque así se me conozca por aquí. En otros lugares me conocen como la de los reviews largos... pero ésa es otra historia. **

**Aclaraciones para no pillar a nadie desprevenido y luego meta la gamba y quede como un tonto: **

**Debido a que existen sensibles diferencias entre el argumento, origen, etc... entre el manga y el anime; aquí consta por escrito que me baso en el manga (porque el anime la mitad es invención y la otra mitad la han soñado). No puedo hacer nada más cuando son tan distintos entre sí. Aclaro esto porque sinceramente, hasta los hermanos Elric parecen otros en el anime: tan... dramáticos.**

**Respeto todas las opiniones y no seré yo la que impida a nadie expresarse, salvo para decir tonterías. Este fic va dedicado a dos personas y si el resto quiere hacer como que no existe, me dará igual. **

**Segunda aclaración: Soy consciente de lo que he escrito. Cuando digo "dormían" no implica "dormir" para Al, sino estarse muy quieto y pensar en sus cosas. Ya sé que no puede dormir. Pero a nada que te fijes, te das cuenta de que mantiene las costumbres sociales propias: no come pero se sienta a la mesa, etc... Y lo del corazón: ya sé que físicamente no tiene, pero tampoco tenemos un espacio físico asignado para las ideas y sin embargo las tenemos (buenas o malas, tontas o acertadas es otra cosa). De la misma manera, opino que el corazón como concepto forma parte del alma, tanto como la mente. **

**Se acabó el rollo: **

**FMA no me pertenece, ni nada que esté relacionado con él, salvo este fic. **

**Sumary: Habían llegado a una situación que se estaba repitiendo con demasiada frecuencia. **

SILENCIO

Silencio. El silencio ostentaba el poder en ese momento, interrumpido ocasionalmente por una presuntuosa crepitación proveniente de la chimenea de aquel cuarto sin formas. Habían llegado de noche a aquel pueblo cuyo nombre aún no conocían, sólo una etapa más en su búsqueda de la piedra filosofal. Se habían metido en la primera pensión que encontraron, era demasiado tarde para contemplar otras posibilidades. Además era barata y no hacían preguntas.

Así era como habían llegado a una situación que se estaba repitiendo con demasiada frecuencia. Sentados en la cama, o desperdigados por el suelo, mudos, abúlicos. Las primeras veces fingían dormir, pero ya ni siquiera se tomaban esa molestia, la desidia los había vencido. No es que se mantuviesen insomnes: dormían; las horas suficientes para mantener la energía al día siguiente, pero sólo una pequeña fracción en comparación con el tiempo que dedicaban a los sueños en el pasado.

No se decían nada, cada uno de ellos se mantenía concentrado en sus propios pensamientos; y no sabían si el otro se preguntaba qué miedos lo atenazaban. Era un momento que cada uno se dedicaba sólo a sí mismo.

Cuando en realidad acababan pensando el uno en el otro. La intuición respecto a su hermano se había agudizado tanto como para sentir su angustia, su dolor, su miedo, su alegría. Nada de esto venía de ayer. Pero esa noche Alphonse se encontraba demasiado inquieto, y rompió las normas:

Hermano, ¿en qué piensas?

Ed se tomó su tiempo en contestarle, mientras le dirigía una vaga mirada con sus ojos rubios, una mirada que podía decir mucho, o no decir nada. Era consciente de que precisamente en ese instante había pensado una tontería supina, y su silencio no era un intento consciente de crear ambiente (¿ambiente para qué?) sino una prórroga que le ayudase a encontrar algo un poco más serio. Admitiendo su derrota (habían pasado más de diez segundos) contestó sólo con la verdad.

Pensaba que tus ojos son rojos.

Un chirrido incómodo indicó que Alphonse se había acomodado mejor contra la pared. Era su respuesta a tamaña obviedad. Sus ojos antes eran marrones. Ahora, en cambio, eran rojos. No porque los demás los vieran como ojos, sino porque veían. Aunque no fuesen órbitas. Aunque no fuesen humanos.

Edward ya sabía que su hermano estaba pensando en su cuerpo, en su verdadero cuerpo, el que estaban intentando recuperar. Aunque al decir eso le hubiese recordado a Alphonse los ojos que otrora tuviese, no lo angustiaba, porque sabía que su hermano no los estaba recordando con angustia. Al era así. Si para que él recuperase su cuerpo debían morir más inocentes, prefería quedarse como estaba. Y luchaba contra esa angustia que había sentido tiempo atrás, tomando él el control. Por eso lo quería tanto. Y llegaría el día en que le devolviera su cuerpo. Sus ojos, su boca, sus manos. No sólo quería al alma de su hermano, también quería su cuerpo. Desde pequeños las muestras de afecto eran completamente normales. Y deseaba volver a abrazarlo.

Entonces se concienció que, desde que intentaron resucitar a su madre, ya no se abrazaban tanto como antes. ¿Echaría Alphonse de menos sus abrazos? ¿Y si por culpa de eso se convertía en un adolescente conflictivo? Volvió a mirarlo. Alphonse siempre parecía buen chico. Para evitar males futuros, Ed se incorporó bruscamente y lo abrazó. Prolongó el abrazo hasta donde le fue posible, recreándose en la dureza y la frialdad de la armadura. Tanto se concentró en él, en su cuerpo actual, en esa cárcel que lo contenía, que creyó percibir sus latidos.

Aunque Al no tenía un corazón tangible que latiese, estaba notando sus latidos. Es más, estaba notando que sus latidos se aceleraban. Sin darse cuenta, había rodeado el cuello de su hermano con sus brazos para percibirlos mejor. Edward se sentía eufórico. ¡Podía notar los latidos de Alphonse! Saber que el corazón de su hermano estaba cerca lo embargaba de alegría. Por eso las siguientes palabras le cayeron tan mal como un puñetazo cuando se espera un beso:

Eres un cerdo.

Tan bruscamente como se lo había abrazado, lo soltó; y se quedó mirándolo, mudo. Su cerebro había emitido un ¡prffff! y se había bloqueado, no andaba. Miraba atónito a Al. ¿Qué lo había llamado?

Eres un cerdo, Ed.- repitió Al, en el mismo tono de antes. No estaba enfadado o furioso. Tampoco avergonzado. Simplemente se limitaba a constatar un hecho. Era un cerdo. Punto. – Te estás intentando aprovechar de mí.

¡No me estoy aprovechando! – ahora podía gritarle si quería, porque había notado el brillo en los ojos rojos de su hermano, y su voz mostraba el tono juguetón que usaba cuando quería picarlo. - ¡Sólo te estaba abrazando!

Por toda respuesta Alphonse rió comedidamente, casi entre dientes. Los ojos de su hermano refulgían como el sol, casi hirientes. Provocarlo resultaba una buena manera de pasar las horas que faltaban hasta el amanecer. Sabía que Edward no iba a dejar esa discusión así.

Eres tú el que ha visto algo sucio en ese abrazo. – a Ed le daba rabia que su hermano no se implicase en la discusión como él. Era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para saber que en realidad Alphonse no se había sentido acosado. Bueno, no demasiado. – Si tu calenturienta mente se llena de ideas perversas ¡no me acuses a mí!

Estabas a punto de echarte encima de mí en plan pantera. ¡Groarrr!- rugió, cada vez más divertido con la situación.

¡La única vez que me eche encima de ti como un depredador será para dar de comer a mis crías, Alphonse!

Poco alimento sacarán de mí, hermano.- esta vez sí que había un deje de melancolía en su voz.- Además, - añadió, más animado- cocinas mal.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¡Él, Alphonse Elric; incapaz de freír un huevo, lo acusaba de cocinar mal! Se tiró sin mirar; completamente cegado. No se abrió la cabeza con la esquina de la desvencijada cómoda de milagro. Pero tuvo suerte y aterrizó justo encima de Alphonse, que perdió el equilibrio, cayendo los dos. El resultado fue, además de un escándalo fenomenal (hay que recordar que los dos tienen una proporción de metal más alta de lo normal en sus cuerpos), que ambos quedaron tirados laxos sobre el suelo. Era una competición determinada por los reflejos, y Alphonse fue más rápido. Neutralizó el cuerpo de su hermano con su propio peso. No iba a dejarle ganar sólo porque fuese el mayor. Le demostraría una vez más cómo dominaba esa armadura que era, además de su prisión, su contacto con el exterior. De esa manera se encontró a sí mismo inmovilizando a Edward con su peso, las rodillas apoyadas contra la sucia alfombra, a ambos costados. Ed se revolvía, intentando escurrirse como una lagartija. Pero era inútil, lo único que estaba consiguiendo era cansarse. Quizás si no se hubiese movido tanto la cosa no hubiera derivado a nada. Pero Edward era un adolescente que pronto cumpliría los dieciséis años, todo un hombre en cuanto a hormonas masculinas. Hormonas en plena ebullición, con poca capacidad de discernimiento.

Y por una vez en su vida se alegró de que Al no pudiese sentir nada, porque así no notaría su incipiente erección. Nada había podido aprender de su padre, ausente desde el día en que dijo que se iba, en lo concerniente a estos temas. No obstante, su maestro, que demostraba una gran practicidad para solventar cualquier tipo de problema, ya le había advertido de que ese tipo de incidentes pasaban a menudo a su edad, que en esa época todos sufrían el efecto estupidizante de la testosterona y su derivado, y que; llegado el caso, no tenía que preocuparse si en un momento dado se sentía atraído sexualmente por una mesa camilla.

Pero Alphonse se dio cuenta. Quizás fue un gesto, la contracción involuntaria de algún músculo facial. Ed nunca lo supo con certeza. Volvió a sentirse bloqueado cuando vio que Al se retiraba un poco hacia atrás, lo suficiente para mostrar "la revelación". Su cara dejó ver un variopinto grupo de emociones: primero sorpresa, estupor, y por último, una leve sonrisa divertida. Desde luego, esa noche superaba todas sus expectativas. ¿Cuándo sería la siguiente vez que su hermano mayor se encontrara en una situación tan graciosa, y tan vergonzosa al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué no aprovecharla para pasar el rato?

Tocó con osadía la zona prohibida al tiempo que le preguntaba con fingida dulzura:

¿Necesitas ayuda, hermano? Hace tiempo que estás acumulando tensión.

Edward logró sobreponerse por fin al bloqueo, y de un manotazo apartó la mano que tan agradable caricia le había proporcionado.

¡Pero qué dices, Al! ¡Esto se está saliendo de madre!

Podrían haberlo dejado tal y como estaba, y sólo habría sido un incidente un tanto desafortunado. Pero Alphonse estaba dispuesto a continuar la diversión. Porque realmente él todavía lo veía como un juego. Una chiquillería entre dos hermanos, fanfarroneando de una hombría precoz.

¿Alguna vez te has sentado sobre tu mano media hora, Ed? Dicen que así se te duerme y cuando te tocas, parece que te lo esté haciendo otra persona.- Su mano volvió a ascender por la cara interna del muslo, peligrosa.- Incluso puedes pintarte las uñas de esa mano. Muchos se imaginan así que es una chica quien les está masturbando. Pero si quieres- hizo una pausa elocuente, de quien otorga un gran favor- puedo ayudarte ahora. A mí no me importa. No quiero que te vuelvas tonto por un acúmulo de sangre en dirección sur.

...

La cabeza de Ed era un maremagno en el que se entremezclaban la poca racionalidad que le quedaba con una serie de emociones contradictorias. No sabía si había algo más que un simple juego. ¿Estaba utilizando su hermano esa excusa para poder tocarlo? ¿O era sólo un práctico pensamiento masculino para ponerle solución a su problema?

Porque Edward no podía asegurar con total seguridad que no se sintiera atraído por Alphonse. No en ese mismo momento. Y era desconcertante, porque era su hermano pequeño, y no tenía cuerpo. Sólo una armadura. Pero era el alma de Al. Era Al. Y empezaba a darse cuenta de que no le importaría que le tocase, que le acariciase aunque fuera por mediación de esa vieja armadura. Ya llegaría el día en que recuperarse sus cuerpos. Era cierto que los últimos acontecimientos le habían pasado factura. Y lo cierto era que él... bueno, que nunca se había masturbado. Aunque tenía entendido que después te sentías mucho mejor.

No era tampoco algo que se comentara de manera normal. En el tiempo que le había llevado coordinar mínimamente sus pensamientos, Alphonse había ido subiendo poco a poco, desabrochando su pantalón y su ropa interior, para después empezar a acariciar su pubis. Realmente estaba lamentando no poder sentir nada, porque la cara de Edward era todo un poema. Ojalá algún día él pudiera sentir lo que estaba sintiendo su hermano en ese momento. No era tan ingenuo como para presuponer que sería con Ed. ¿Acaso eso no era un simple juego? Aunque, con la racha que llevaba, si quería estrenarse algún día tendría que contratar los servicios de una profesional, a ese paso. Le resultaba muy extraño que, entre una puta y Ed, prefiriese con mucho a su hermano. Imaginaba cómo se habría sentido si hubiese tenido cuerpo, por sus variadas lecturas. Lo más apropiado sería decir que su curiosidad le llevó a abrir un libro que no debía.

Mantenía en su mente la leve conciencia de que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. De que era antinatural. ¿Pero acaso no es natural que te caiga un rayo? ¿No era él, de la misma forma, antinatural? El concepto de antinatural no siempre se ha usado de la manera más apropiada. Había dejado de percibir el mundo. Toda su atención estaba puesta en lo que estaba haciendo. Años más tarde podría describir, gesto a gesto, caricia a caricia, cómo continuó bajando el pantalón de su hermano, firme, cómo pronto le siguieron los calzoncillos; que quedaron tristemente olvidados en un rincón, cómo cada vez iba descubriendo más superficie de piel, notando una urgencia extrasensoria. Cómo Ed le dejó hacer en silencio, sin dejar de mirarle nunca. Con una obstinación propia de él.

Le resultaba muy irónico que fuese él el que llevara la voz cantante. No tenía cuerpo. No podía sentir todo lo que le estaba haciendo a Ed. Supuestamente no podía tomar parte en un intercambio carnal. ¿Tendría razón Winry, cuando ponía los ojos en blanco diciendo que lo importante en el amor era entregarse a uno mismo, su alma? ¿Y si al final no eran mariconadas de chicas sino la simple y pura verdad? Él era más perceptivo que Edward. Puede que algún día su hermano se diese cuenta de esta verdad de la vida, pero también podía ser que no lo hiciese nunca.

Demasiado tiempo inactivo. La mano de Ed se cernió sobre la muñeca de Alphonse, guiándola hacia donde debía estar. Y no la abandonó. Fue Ed el que guió los movimientos, haciendo presión, liberando. De arriba a abajo y vuelta a empezar. Se empezó a dar cuenta del calor que tenía. De que sentía como si corriera sin aliento. Sudaba tanto que comenzaba a resbalar sobre la pulida superficie de la armadura.

Al... te... prometo... que... algún día...

Pero Alphonse le cortó, impaciente:

Ya lo sé... hermano – su voz temblaba. – Recuperarás mi cuerpo.

Ed no le pudo rebatir, en ese momento todas las resistencias que existían en su cuerpo se rompieron, y eyaculó, poniendo la mano de Al perdida. Se quedó un rato tirado largo cual era, hasta que sintió que las palabras podían volver a salir con normalidad de su boca:

Algún día, Al, cuando haya recuperado tu cuerpo, te encerraré bajo llave en mi cuarto.

El pequeño de los Elric no dijo nada. Le había dado un poco de miedo.

Hasta que ese día llegue...- se paró, volviendo a poner su mano sobre la que momentos antes le había llevado al delirio. – Me mata que todavía estés en esa armadura, Al; pero muero dos veces al pensar que todavía no ha llegado el día en que pueda demostrarte la naturaleza de mi amor.

¡Hala! ¡Te ha quedado súper cursi, Ed! – se rió, en verdad lo era.- Sólo te falta la banda sonora...

Vete a la mierda...

Y se echaron a reír, los dos por el suelo, contentos porque habían vuelto a descubrir una verdad casi al mismo tiempo. Y esta vez ambos lo recordaban. Cuando se les saltaron las lágrimas y les empezó a doler el costado, volvió otra vez el silencio a la habitación.

El sol se cernía inclemente sobre un cielo completamente despejado. Ante ellos el horizonte desaparecía en una fina línea de fusión con el cielo. Era mediodía y habían andado mucho buscando la estación que los llevaría hasta su destino. Pero Ed necesitaba aliviarse.

¡Mierda!

¿Qué ocurre, hermano?

Edward Elric se giró para decirle, con cara de circunstancias:

Mis calzoncillos...

Y nuevamente se hizo silencio.


End file.
